


Here Comes My Man

by letsnotspeakofthis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, wedding annnouncements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsnotspeakofthis/pseuds/letsnotspeakofthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid worries over their wedding announcement photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes My Man

“Really? We have to do this in our jerseys?” whined Sid, absentmindedly picking at a loose strand hanging off the cuff of his jersey. Jen shot him a look which silenced Sid for the moment. It was still a stupid idea anyway. A wedding photoshoot should be nice, with flowers and shit. At least that’s what his mom said. 

“Sid, where’s Geno?” Jen asked, checking her watch. 

“How am I supposed to know?” he snapped. She arched an eyebrow and waited. “Sorry Jen.” Damn that Catholic guilt. 

“Sid, he’s late.” she said pointedly. 

“Jen, it’s Geno.” he parroted back. At the very least they shouldn’t be doing this in a back room of Consol, which Sid was pretty sure had been a closet until yesterday. Fluorescent lighting? What had he signed up for?

Jen sighed loudly. Sid took the hint and pulled out his phone to text Geno. Geno had been reluctant to do this whole thing to begin with, but he promised Sid he’d be here. So he would be…eventually. 

Sid was typing out a message when he heard yelling in the hallway. Geno finally here but was still sticking his head out of the doorway to yell at someone. “Downie, owe me hundred! No forget!” Geno came in all smiles. He clapped a passing member of the camera crew on the back and moved toward Sid and Jen. 

“Hello Jen!” Geno said as he came around to giver her a hug. He crouched down and waved at her stomach, “Hello baby!” He grinned up at Sid. “Hello Sid!”

Sid stared back. Geno stuck out his lower lip and let out a long “Sid.” Geno pushed himself up and moved over to Sid. “Sii-i-d.” Geno moved in closer to Sid and placed a hand on Sid’s hip. 

“You’re late.” Geno’s smile formed slow and wicked across his face. 

“Sorry, Sid.” Geno started moving his thumb in small, slow circles gently pushing up the edge of Sid’s shirt. “Got here fast as could.” Geno dug his thumb in deeper while Sid huffed. He swiped the pad of his thumb dangerously low for public. 

“Well you should have been faster, now we only have fifteen minutes to do this.” Sid tried to ignore how good it felt to have Geno near him, teasing him. He was still feeling annoyed. This was their first formal media event together since the wedding and Geno wasn’t taking it seriously. 

“Thought you like slow?” Geno said quietly, his voice dropping lower. Geno pushed out his lower lip slightly and gave Sid his best puppy dog eyes. 

Jen clapped her hands, startling Sid. “Okay kids, save it for the cameras. We need to get this started. Jerseys on.” 

Sid made a face at the jersey. Geno looked worried for the first time all day. “Jen, need minute.” He pulled Sid into the hallway over his protestations. The hallway was free of people, for which Sid was thankful. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Geno’s eyes. It’s not Geno’s fault Sid was upset, he told himself. 

“Sid, not read mind.” Geno cradled Sid’s face and kissed him lightly on the forehead, waiting for Sid to explain. 

Sid exhaled and thought how to best explain and not come off like a crazy person. “This is our wedding and it’s important to me.” Geno pulled back at that. 

“Important to me too Sid!” Geno said loudly. His forehead was creased with worry. His mouth hung open as he scrambled for the right words. “Important. Sid most important.”

Sid scrubbed a hand through his hair, this was not going well. “I know! You’re the most important thing to me too. I just—. I talked to my mom last night and she kept asking me all these questions you know? About flower arrangements and what to feed people. And if my cousin’s REO Speedwagon cover band can perform at the dinner.”

Geno’s face went from upset to confused. “REO—?”

Sid waved his hand. “It doesn’t matter. It’s just, so much of this wedding is going to be about other people you know? I wanted something to be just us.” He rolled a piece of Geno’s shirt between his fingers anxiously. 

“Sid,” Geno started slowly. “Just us on cover, we alone.” The door to the shoot opened. Jen stuck her head out and gave them the ‘hurry up or I’m going to do a version of a pregnant hulk’ look and Geno waved her off. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. Sid could hear her muffled apologies to the crew. 

“With the jerseys, it’s about the team. Not us. They told me the title already. ’The Dynamic Duo, Sid and Geno Rule the Rink and Marriage.’ That’s not how you’re supposed to do a wedding.”

Geno raised an eyebrow. “Rule kink?” he said all too innocently. “Like to break rules Sid?”

Sid met Geno’s eyes for the first time in the hallway. “Stop it. Be serious.” he said as he checked the hallway to make sure they were still alone. Sid was proud of himself for only blushing a little bit. After all, Geno was going to be his husband, he got to say things like that, even if it still caught Sid off guard. 

Geno raised his hands in surrender. “Okay Sid. Serious. No rule when plan wedding. Do whatever we want, go to Vegas now. Steal team plane and go.” Geno grabbed Sid’s hands like he wanted to make sure his message got through. “Everything we do for rest of life, we do together. But not just two Sid. Hockey part of us, Penguins part of us.” 

Sid chewed on his lower lip and spoke softly. “Not just two eh?”

Geno grinned warmly. “Lots of babies Sid. Need enough for hockey team, Aunt Taylor make me promise one is goalie.” 

“Dad would like that too.”

“See, is good Sid. Always going to be hockey talk, even at wedding. Can tell Jordy wrong place for a joke.”

Sid giggled but shot Geno a warning look. “That’s not funny G.”

“Is too.” Geno said as he stuck his tongue out. “Okay Sid?” he added more seriously. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He grabbed Geno’s arm and pulled him toward the door. “Jen’s going to kill us.”


End file.
